1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sound recording device, an imaging device including the sound recording device, a photographing device, an optical device, and a program.
2. Background Art
A conventional method of replacing a loss section of a sound signal in which noise or discontinuity is generated in a sound signal before and after the loss section is disclosed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-274772A)
Further, a photographing device for subtracting noise resulting from motor driving from a sound signal in a frequency domain to reduce the noise generated in the sound signal is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-203376A.